


I Always Knew

by urisarang



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Its your eyes that give you away; no one has eyes like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written ...wow almost 10 years ago over at SR_Slahs on LJ

It is your eyes that gave you away; no one has eyes like that. They seem to glow with an inner light; bright blue orbs alight with an inner passion so strong. When those eyes would look upon me, I could feel them gaze in t look at my very soul; nothing could be hidden from their intensity. Do I measure up? I am worthy, do I fall short? Skin crinkles slightly around those blue eyes in mirth and I know that I am worthy, and yet I cannot help but feel so small when compared to your perfection.

Do you know? How could you not know, I am not the master of deception you are, something in the way I look must give away that I know. And yet...and yet you act the same, hiding away playing the fool, never dropping the act. Its rare I can catch the real you, only when you think you have played your role to perfection do you let a little slip, just a hint of the powerful being you truly are. I live for those slips, for the unearthly sparkle that catches in your eyes when your glasses slip down revealing those intense all-seeing eyes.

A moment just like now, no one is around at all except us, and you'd never expect me. I discreetly move closer to you, anticipating the slip, the gentle slide of those glasses down the bridge of your nose. Just when they are at their lowest and before you can readjust your disguise on I move in, my hands take your own gently coaxing them down. I invade your space and breathe your scent before covering your lips with my own. You are surprised, but you won't fight me, I knew you wouldn't fight me. Lips give way for my tongue as it searches out your own, tasting you. It’s not long before you are kissing me back and holding me close, I always knew.

Pulling back for air I gaze into your passion filled eyes, and I still cannot fathom how no one else can see you. You stand there breathing heavily, confused and yet content. I can see the realization hit you that I know, that I have always known, eyes aglow with more than just want now you whisper out my name huskily.

"Richard"  
***************


End file.
